Final Fantasy: After the Fall
by Frontline
Summary: Vanille is troubled by regrets of her actions as a l'Cie and Fang is determined to help her.


FINAL FANTASY AND ALL RELATED CONCEPTS AND CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF SQUARE ENIX AND TETSUYA NOMURA. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

Vanille froze, holding up her hand to stop the others, looking around at the cliffs that rose above them. Although everything seemed peaceful and quiet, she could tell that something was wrong. Her time fighting against Cocoon and the Sanctum as a l'Cie, as well as her prolonged time in crystal stasis, had sharpened her instincts considerably and she knew that they weren't alone.  
'What is it?' Maqui asked, releasing the safety on his rifle with an audible click, and Vanille turned to meet his gaze.  
'Trouble.' Vanille said, turning to the assembled Militia behind her, raising her voice.  
'Get ready to...'  
Whatever she was about to say was lost as, with a vicious snarling, six wolf-like creatures with spines running along their backs appeared at the edge of the pass, their long legs carrying them towards them with frightening speed.  
Gorgonopsids!  
Vanille drew the bow from her back in one swift movement and took aim, feeling her magic surge through her as she focused her will. Unlike her l'Cie magic, which she had always hated and feared, this felt natural and pure, like it came from somewhere deep inside her. Warmth and power flooded through her veins like a hot bath and an arrow shot from her bow to strike the first Gorgonopsid in the side, dropping in with a pained howl. The others didn't even stop, trampling over him in their haste to get to their prey.  
'Fire!'  
Vanille yelled, and a deafening staccato of gunfire erupted from behind her, sending a hail of bullets towards the Gorgonopsids. One fell, the rest of the bullets going wide of their mark and Vanille resisted the urge to curse. Despite their heart, the members of the NORA Militia were still very new to fighting.  
'Maqui, fall back to the rocks for covering fire. I'll hold them here!' Vanille yelled, and Maqui started forward.  
'Are you crazy? You can't...'  
'Now!' Vanille snapped and Maqui stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening.  
'Squad 4, fall back with me.' He commanded, gesturing to the men.  
Vanille heard them retreat behind her and focused her will again, sending a blast of fire towards the Gorgonopsids that threw them off their feet, although she knew it was not enough to kill them. One recovered faster than the others, springing towards her and she pressed the trigger on the handle of her bow, causing it to split in two with a hiss of servos. Maqui had done his work well. The hidden blades emerged from inside the bow, leaving Vanille holding two curved swords that nestled in the palms of her hands. She crossed the blades in front of her as the Gorgonopsids reached her, slashing at it and being rewarded with a cut-off yelp. She leapt towards the next two, her blades whirling around in a frenzy of steel. The last Gorgonopsid turned to flee and Vanille struck it down with a final blast of fire, throwing it against the cliff wall. Vanille stood still for a moment before reforming her bow and turning to look back at the rest of the Militia, who were emerging from the rocks.  
'That was... pretty impressive.' Maqui said, coming to stand next to her, casting a nervous glance in her direction.  
'I'm not all smiles and sunshine.' Vanille said, turning to walk away, the men falling in behind her.  
Not anymore, anyway.  
On the cliffs above her, Fang rose from her crouch, staring after Vanille, a faint frown crossing her face. For the past few days, Vanille had grown more distant and withdrawn, which troubled her.

*********************************

Vanille brushed her hair out of her eyes, staring at the monitor in front of her. She was sitting in her office at her Clinic, reviewing the latest texts that had been sent from the Academy. While the organisation had only been recently formed, they hadn't wasted any time. Right now, she was reading a report about the recent development of natural magical talent across Gran Pulse.  
'...these powers were once only seen in the l'Cie and had been believed to granted by the fal'cie directly. However, recent events suggest that these powers were in fact natural and the fal'cie only enhanced what already existed within the human population. Furthermore, those possessing those powers naturally would very like have concealed them, for fear of being thought to be a l'Cie. Research is continuing into the development of devices and weapons that will allow humans to fully control these powers...'  
Vanille already knew about that. Maqui was developing those weapons, too, separately from the Academy. The article she was reading was written by Alyssa, who worked with Hope at the Academy as his research assistant. She was a very intelligent young woman, but Vanille felt that she was very ambitious for her age.  
'Vanille.'  
Hearing her name, she looked up from her console to see Snow standing in the doorway and she stood up, quickly.  
'Snow. Is someone hurt?'  
With all the Monster activity recently, she'd been dealing with her fair share of the causalities, both here and on the field.  
Snow smiled, shaking his head.  
'No. I just wanted to talk to you about your report. Seems there's been a rise in the Monster activity lately, so we need to be prepared. How's your team coming along?'  
'Slowly. They're enthusiastic, but not very competent yet. Most of them need a lot of practice with their marksmanship.'  
'They've had plenty of that, Vanille. What they need is to get the experience in the field, which you're not giving them.' Snow said, with a faint frown.  
'What do you mean?' Vanille asked, feeling her temper rise, as it seemed to be doing more often these days.  
'You took on those Gorgonopsids yourself, telling your team to pull back. They're never going to get any practice if you keep shielding them all the time.'  
Snow hesitated for a moment, then his voice softened.  
'Is...everything alright? You haven't seemed yourself these last few weeks. Ever since you were freed from crystal and...'  
'I'm fine, Snow, really.' Vanille said, forcing a smile that she did not feel. 'I'm just tired. Between my patrols and my work here, it makes for some pretty long days.'  
Snow looked like he was going to press the issue, but he stood up, giving her a smile.  
'Well, just take it easy, huh. If there's anything that you need, let me know.'  
He said, striding out of the room to leave Vanille sitting at her desk.  
I need a lot of things, but he can't give them to me.  
With an effort, she turned her attention back to her work, trying to bury herself in her work.

*********************************

Vanille looked up from the table, forcing a smile as Fang approached carrying two plates of noodles and fish, covered in a spicy sauce, placing them on the table. New Bodhum's farming had increased significantly in the last few weeks and they were now quite able to support themselves. Vanille didn't really feel that hungry but she knew that Fang would suspect something if she didn't eat, so she picked up her fork and speared a slice of fish.  
'How were things at the Clinic?' Fang asked, looking up at her over her plate, her smile not entirely concealing her concern.  
'Fine.' Vanille said, without meeting her eyes and Fang laid down her fork.  
'Vanille, I can tell you're not fine. Please, tell me what's wrong.'  
'It's nothing, really. I'm just tired.'  
'It's more than that, Vanille. You're not sleeping, you sign up for more patrols than anyone else and you're more aggressive than I've ever seen you. Don't shut me out when...'  
'I don't want to talk about it!' Vanille snapped, standing up from the table in a rush of anger.  
'Whatever I do, it's my business. I wish everyone would stop making such a big deal of it.'  
Before Fang could even respond, Vanille turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

*********************************

Vanille was walking along the beach, looking at sun disappearing below the horizon, painting the sea a burning orange. Her anger was fading now, leaving her with the heavy emptiness that she'd been feeling these last few days. She sat down on the sand, wrapping her arms around herself, listening to the sound of the waves, trying to sort through her thoughts. She knew why she was feeling what she was feeling, but she didn't know what to do about the others. They all wanted to help, but there was nothing that any of them could do. She was dealing with things in her own way, if only they'd let her. Oh, but that wasn't true. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't need them coddling her all the time. She just wanted...she didn't know what she wanted, except to be able to turn back time. Music drifted across the beach to where she was sitting and she looked round at the bar that sat back from the water. Maybe a drink was just what she needed. Heading inside, she took a seat at the bar, ordering a shot of whiskey and downing it in one swig. The alcohol burned down her throat and she fought not to cough, just staring at the table in front of her.  
'Hello, Darlin' '  
Vanille turned towards the voice, to see a man standing behind her and she could smell the alcohol on his breath from here. He had short brown hair and a thin, drawn face with cruel eyes that seemed to look right through her. His name, she knew, was Chas and he was bad news.  
'What do you say to having a drink with me and my friends?'  
Vanille glanced past him to the four men seated further along the bar; she recognised them as outsiders from the settlement near the remains of the Crystal Pillar, former residents of Cocoon from their clothing.  
'No, thank you.' She said, trying to move away from the bar, but Chas blocked her path, saying  
'Come on, darlin'. We only want a little fun.'  
Vanille felt her throat go dry; she suspected what 'fun' they had in mind and she wished that Fang was here. Fighting monsters was one thing, but she had a weapon then. She'd never channelled her magic without it. Nevertheless, she had to do something.  
'Hey! Is there a problem here?'  
A voice said from behind them, and Vanille glanced left to see Noel Kreiss standing behind them, his hands held loosely away from his sides, his gaze calm and steady.  
The man rounded on him, taking a step closer and Noel held his ground, meeting his stare evenly.  
'What's that got to do with you?' The man snarled, angrily. Out of the corner of her eye, Vanille saw his four companions stand up and walk over towards him. To his credit, Noel stood his ground, even as they moved to flank him.  
'When someone comes in here and starts causing trouble, then it's my business.'  
Noel replied, levelly, making Chas' eyes narrow.  
'You Pulsian scum!'  
One of the men snarled, drawing back his fist and swinging a punch towards Noel's head. Faster than she could follow, Noel ducked under the blow, delivering an uppercut that lifted him off his feet to crash onto a table that splintered beneath him. The closest of his companions lunged forward and Noel grabbed his arm, sweeping his legs away with casual ease. Vanille focused her Magic as the third man charged towards Noel and he stumbled, tripping over his feet, a dazed look in his eyes as he struck the floor. Noel took advantage of this to deliver a punch to the stomach of the last man, flipping him to the floor with a twist of his wrist. Chas turned and grabbed at Vanille, pulling her back towards the bar with his hand closed around her throat, pulling a knife from inside his jacket. Panic clawed at her, giving strength to her magic and he gave a shriek of pain, the knife clattering to the floor as he clutched at his head, sinking to his knees. Vanille stepped back, staring down at him hunched up in pain, feeling something strange inside her as she watched him. An increase in her focus and she could...  
Noel laid a hand on her arm, with a solid grip and her focus faded, the power dissipating around her and Chas rolled onto his back with a pained, choking gasp.  
She stared down at him as Noel stepped forward, pressing his foot down onto his chest.  
'Remember this the next time you want to start trouble in this town. And just be glad it was me you met, not Snow.'  
He turned and held out his hand to Vanille, who took it gratefully, feeling slightly shaky. She'd faced down vicious monsters and she was scared of a few thugs? She wasn't used to fighting without weapons and not like that. She had barely been able to follow what Noel had done.  
'Are you alright?' Noel asked, adding. 'Nice work, by the way.'  
He added, gesturing to the men who were now helping Chas to his feet and carrying him out of the bar and Vanille found herself smiling, despite herself.  
'Come on, let's get a drink.'  
Noel said, gesturing to a table that he had clearly just vacated, with a bottle sitting on the table and Vanille followed him over, sitting down opposite him. Noel poured two drinks and slid one over to her, picking up his own glass and raising it towards her. Vanille picked up her glass and taking a sip, pleasantly surprised at the warmth that flowed over her tongue.  
'It's Amber Whiskey.' Noel says, taking a sip of his own drink, in answer to her unspoken question. Vanille was silent for a moment, taking another sip of her drink.  
'Thank you...for what you did back there.'  
'Forget it. Those guys have been asking for trouble since they arrived. Besides, from what I saw, you didn't really need my help. Serah talks about you a lot.'  
'Maybe, but I'm glad that you were there. To be honest, I've never been very good at fighting, not like that anyway. I'm not as strong as you.'  
'There's more than one kind of strength.' Noel said. 'Snow wouldn't have let you join the Militia if he didn't think you were cut out for it.'  
'Do you work for the Militia, too?' Vanille asked, taking another sip of her drink.  
'Not exactly. There's plenty of work for Hunters around here, even now. The Militia keeps the town safe, but there are more powerful monsters out there that tend to keep away from settlements. You should come out with me some time, if you wanted. Serah spends a lot of her time at the school, now, so I could do with another partner.  
'I'd like that.' Vanille said, feeling oddly flattered that he would ask.  
'What's it like, being a Hunter?' She asked, and Noel smiled softly.  
'It's a hard life at times, but a good life, too. Hunters look out for each other and there are worse ways to make a living, I guess. I don't get to see my family much, but they taught me how to survive, so in a way, they're always with me.'  
He hesitated for a second, before asking;  
'What's it like, being a l'Cie? Don't answer if it's too painful?'  
'No, it's okay. It's...difficult to explain. Fang and I...volunteered to become l'Cie to protect our home during the War of Transgression, to fight against Cocoon. We knew the cost of what we were doing, that we'd end up in crystal, but we were prepared for that and at least we'd be together forever. I think the stigma was the worst part, knowing that our friends feared and shunned us, that we'd never be able to go back home. But, if it stopped the war, then it would all have been worth it. But...I was...'  
Vanille's voice trailed off and Noel looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head.  
'Forget it. It's not important. Would you tell me about your family...?'

*********************************

Vanille closed the door quietly behind her, intending to slip quietly upstairs without disturbing Fang. She crept towards the stairs and was about to start climbing when a voice sounded from the living room.  
'Vanille? Is that you?'  
Vanille freezes, debating whether or not to keep climbing and pretend that she never heard, but she knows that she can't do that. Taking a deep breathe, she turned around and walked into the living room where she found Fang sitting on the sofa, a magazine cast aside next to her on the cushions. She stood up with a tight-lipped smile, unable to conceal her concern as she asked  
'You're back late. Where have you been?' Fang asked.  
'I'm sorry. I went for a walk along the beach to clear my head. Sorry I worried you.'  
Vanille said, aware that she was gabbling and Fang narrowed her eyes at her.  
'Have you been drinking? I can smell alcohol on your breath.'  
'I'm tired, Fang.' Vanille said, hoping that she could just avoid the question. 'Can we talk about this in the morning?'  
Fang looked as if she was going to say something else, but she just nodded and Vanille turned to head up the stairs, collapsing onto the bed, fully clothed and was asleep in moments. Back downstairs, Fang picked up the magazine and threw it across the room, angrily, before lying back and closing her eyes.

*********************************

Fang rose early that morning after a sleepless night, slipping upstairs to check on Vanille, finding the door to their room shut. She considered knocking and seeing if she was awake, but she knew that nothing good would come of it, not while she was still angry. With an effort, she turned and made her way back downstairs again, slipping out of the house, knowing where she needed to go.

*********************************

Snow placed two plates of scrambled eggs on the table, sliding one towards Fang and taking a forkful, eating in silence. Fang took a bite for herself, using the time to sort through her thoughts.  
'She's not been herself lately.'  
She said, eventually and Snow looked up, laying down his fork deliberately and meeting her gaze.  
'I know. I've been worried about her, too. But, remember all she's been through. What we've all been through. We're still dealing with it, even now. We've just got to give her time, to work through it by herself. She'll talk when she's ready.'  
Seeing Fang's expression, he continued  
'If it's any help, I know how you feel. When Serah decided to go and look for Lightning, I wanted to go with her, to protect her. But, it was something that she needed to do for herself. Letting her go...was one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I had faith in her. Like you have in Vanille. Give her time.' He repeated, and Fang smiled, feeling her spirits lift a little, even though she still felt worried.  
'It's strange, isn't it? Even after all we've been through, what hurts us the most is worrying about those we love. You'd think that we'd have got used to this by now.'  
'Hah. That's what love is, Fang. Sharing your heart with someone else is the best thing you can do. And the scariest, too. But, that's all part of being human. Even after all you two have been through, you still haven't lost that spark. You can get through this, too.'  
'Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Snow.'

*********************************

Vanille woke to find the bed next to her empty, and she for a moment she wondered where Fang was, until she remembered their argument last night and the sharp words that she had said. A quick search of the house found it empty, Vanille winding up at the kitchen table, with her head in her hands. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she rested her head on her arms, sobbing quietly to herself.  
'Vanille?'  
A voice asked, softly, and she looked up to see Fang standing in the doorway, watching her with open concern. Vanille turned her head away, hurriedly brushing at her tears, determined that she would not see her crying. Fang's lips tightened and she crossed to Vanille, taking her chin in her hand and gently turning her face towards her and wiping away a tear with one finger. Letting her go, she sat down, resting one hand on top of hers, gently.  
'Vanille, please, talk to me. Don't keep shutting me out. I love you. Tell me what's wrong.'  
'It's nothing, Fang, I...' She stopped, looking down at the table for a second, before meeting her gaze.  
'I don't want to let you down again.' She whispered and Fang's eyes widened.  
'What? Vanille, what do you mean?'  
'It was my fault that we failed to destroy Cocoon, my fault that we got trapped in crystal for all those years. Everything is my fault, Fang. Everything that happened.'  
Fang frowned, but kept quiet, allowing Vanille to continue at her own pace.  
'If I hadn't been so weak, then none of the others would have had to suffer, to have become l'Cie. Lighting and Serah. Snow, Hope, even Dazh. If I'd been stronger back then, then none of this would have happened. I'm not going to let that happen again, no matter what it takes. I need to get stronger.'  
Fang was tempted to tell her that that wasn't true, that she was being too hard on herself, but she held back, remembering what Snow said.  
'Vanille. I wish you'd told me all this earlier. And, I won't say that you shouldn't feel guilty, because only you can know that. We all have things in our lives that we regret and wish we could do over, but we can't change that. What I do know is that you're the strongest person that I've ever known. I don't think I'd have gotten been able to face becoming a l'Cie if you hadn't been with me.'  
Vanille looked up, her eyes widening and Fang put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, kissing her on the top of her head.  
'Whatever happens, Vanille, we'll deal with it together. Like we always have. Trust me.'

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY.  
ANY COMMENTS, REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS ARE MOST WELCOME.  
THANK YOU


End file.
